No Longer Here
by Night Alchemist 66
Summary: My idea of what happened to Kuzco's mother.


_**No Longer Here**_

Author's Note:

Whatever happened to Kuzco's mother? We learned that his father got lost out at sea during the series, but we never knew what happen to his mother. Was she a good mother? How did she die? If Kuzco got the throne at a very early age shouldn't she have died before his father left out to sea? So thus this fanfiction was born! My own idea of how Kuzco's mother died.

_Disclaimer: _

I don't own The Emperor's New Groove, or The Emperor's New School. I don't own it!

_No Longer Here_

_Kuzco:_ Hey Malina *_smirks*_ Wanna go out on a date with me?

_Malina:_ No Kuzco we have a test to study for. _*sighs*_

_Kuzco:_ Awww why do you always study? If you want to study you can always study me _*smirks*_

_Malina:_ Kuzco this test is important! _*stomps away*_

_Kuzco:_ Why does she have to play so hard to get? _*sighs*_

_*At Pacha's Hut*_

_Kuzco:__ *Has feet on the table*_

_Chicha:_ Kuzco! Get your feet of my table! This isn't your palace!

_Kuzco:__ *sighs* *thinking: why is everyone so testy lately*_

_*Next Day at School*_

_Mr. M:_ Okay class while I'm grading your test _*sighs*_ we will watch a video that Principal Amzy has giving us. It's out the royal family tree.

_Kuzco:_ So it's about me! _*smirks happily*_

_Mr. M:__ *sighs*_ in a way yes Kuzco, but it's about your family as well.

_Kuzco:_ yeah yeah _* waves off what Mr. M said*_

_*In the Video*_

In the video it tells of how the royal family came to be. It tells of who the former Emperors, Empresses, Princes, and Princesses of the family were. It also tells of Kuzco's parents It tells of how Kuzco's father got lost out at sea, and how they sent search parties to find him. It always tells of how they never found anything to prove if Kuzco's father is dead or alive, but everyone has given up hope. When it mentions his mother it just tells of whom she was and of which royal family she was born into. It never tells how she died. After the video ends everyone looks at Kuzco and asks whatever happened to is mother. No ever knew. One day she was there and the next no one even remembers her leaving or if she had pasted on.

_Kuzco:_ She died a long time ago now drop it. _*glares*_

_*Later that Night Malina follows Kuzco to the royal gardens*_

_Kuzco:_ What do you want?

_Malina:_ How did she die?

_Kuzco:_ Why should I tell you?

_Malina:_ Because I'm your friend Kuzco and it seems to upset you.

_Kuzco__: *turns around and sits on the edge of the golden fountain*_ this was her favorite part in the kingdom. _*looks in the water* _She couldn't take it you know? She was alive when papa got lost out at sea.

_Malina:_ But you got the throne after he got lost?

_Kuzco:_ No I got it after they couldn't find him. That when she died. She couldn't take it. She was already sick, and worrying caused her to get worse and worse. She kept rocking back and forth when she was in bed. She was always muttering to herself. The doctors said the news of papa's disappearance made her finally snap.

_Malina:_ Kuzco you were still a baby when he disappeared though?

_Kuzco:_ It's easy to fake information Malina. I was about ten when he was gone. The royal elders wanted to make it look like she died giving birth to me. So her family and my family wouldn't be ashamed of her death.

_Malina:_ Ashamed?

_Kuzco:_ She killed herself about two weeks after they told us they couldn't find papa. She really did lose it. Grandpa always said she wasn't right in the head. Grandma just said the momma was just very sick. Yzma said she as a crazy woman who need to be put in a padded room for everyone's safety.

_Malina:_ What do you think?

_Kuzco:_ _*laughs bitterly*_ that's something no one has asked me. What I think is that momma was just a loving woman who couldn't take the supposed death of her husband. She was already dead before she killed herself. You could see it in her eyes. She was already dead inside.

_Malina:_ How did she kill herself if you don't mind be asking? _*sits next to Kuzco and puts a hand on his shoulder*_

_Kuzco:_ Do you see the cliff overlooking the sea?

_Malina:_ Yes?

_Kuzco:_ She jumped to her death. There are sharp rocks down there, but she didn't land on them when she jumped. She landed in the water and didn't swim to save herself. She drowned in the very sea that took away the love of her life. But what she said to me before she put me to bed to come out here to jump was what hurts the most.

_Malina:_ What did she say?

_Kuzco:_ That she was sorry she is no longer here for me. That she loved me and will always love me. That she wants me to know that I'm always loved and that if papa does come back tell him that she is sorry she couldn't wait. _*splashes the water*_ Why did she do that? I still needed her. Papa was gone. She was gone. I had no one. I still don't have anyone_.*hangs his head and put his head in his hands*_

_Malina:_ _*touches his face*_ Kuzco you have people who care and love you. And you have me *gives him a small sweet smile*

_Kuzco:_ Thank you _*smiles*_ But Malina _*coughs*_ don't tell anyone about this? It will ruin my big bad emperor image if people hear that I'm still sad over my mother's death and that I still wish I had her with me to sing that lullaby of hers _*blushes*_

_Malina:_ _*chuckles*_ don't worry your secret is safe with me. So did she make you wompy?

_Kuzco:_ Malina _*smiles while whining*_

_**The End**_

Author's Note:

So that's all. I know it's not the best, but I like it and I gave it my best shot. That's how I think Kuzco's mother would die. But as the series tells we don't know what happened to her. So read and review. And if you don't like it well I never forced to read it in the first place now did I? See ya!


End file.
